The Princess That Stole Christmas
by Windrises
Summary: A Grinch parody starring Princess Cornelia as the Grinch.


Notes: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise. This story is a parody of Dr. Seuss' Grinch story.

Everybody in Japan liked Christmas a lot, but Princess Cornelia did not. While the citizens of Japan prepared for a heartwarming and exciting Christmas Cornelia stared angrily out the window. She angrily said, "Britannia is far superior to Area 11. They don't even deserve a Christmas."

Mandy, Cornelia's girlfriend, said, "Everybody deserves a happy Christmas."

Cornelia angrily replied, "No they don't. I want to put all of my energy into finding a way to give them a truly nasty Christmas. Help me come up with ideas."

Mandy responded, "I'm sorry dearie, but I need to do some Christmas shopping."

Cornelia said, "Then I'll come up with the ultimate scheme by myself." Cornelia walked to her drawing board and tried to think of a good scheme.

Meanwhile Lelouch Lamperouge and C. C. finished decorating for Christmas. Lelouch looked at the tree and said, "It looks quite good."

C. C. asked, "How did you get it?"

Lelouch answered, "I stole it from Suzaku."

C. C. folded her arms and said, "It doesn't seem like you're getting into the Christmas spirit."

Lelouch asked, "What do I have to do to prove that I'm passionate about Christmas?"

C. C. answered, "You should invite somebody that you don't usually agree with to celebrate Christmas at our house."

Lelouch said, "I love you, but that's a foolish idea. Doing that would lead to a big fight."

C. C. replied, "Christmas is a time where everybody should get along, even enemies."

Lelouch responded, "Fair enough."

Cornelia started working on ideas for how to ruin Christmas in Japan, but her cellphone rang. She picked it up and asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch answered, "You're invited to my house for Christmas."

Cornelia responded, "Yeah right."

Lelouch said, "This is a serious invite."

Cornelia responded, "Well, I'm seriously declining."

After Cornelia hung up Lelouch said, "She's being as grouchy as ever."

C. C. replied, "You could invite Suzaku instead."

Lelouch said, "But he would try to take the tree back."

C. C. smiled and said, "We could spend Christmas with just each other."

Lelouch replied, "That sounds a lot better."

Lelouch and C. C. looked up and realized that they were standing under a mistletoe. C. C. kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch looked under the tree and saw lots of presents. He asked, "Can I open them now?"

C. C. answered, "You have to wait, until tomorrow."

Lelouch said, "Okay." Lelouch was so upset about having to wait that he threw one of the presents out the window. One of Lelouch's neighbors caught the present and kept it.

Meanwhile Cornelia was finishing up her scheme. She had a sneaky smile on her face while saying, "I'm going to steal Christmas. Nobody in Japan is going to get any presents. I'm going to take every single present in one night!" After calming down she realized that it would be too hard to rob that many houses in one night. She said, "I'll just steal Lelouch's Christmas." She did an evil laugh.

Cornelia went to her closet and said, "I need to look fashionable while stealing Christmas. I'm going to see if I have anything that's fashionable enough for the holiday." She dug around her closet for several minutes before finding a Santa Claus costume. She said, "I remember wearing this when the Halloween store was having a big sale. I suppose Lelouch deserves a nightmare before Christmas." She did another evil laugh.

By the time Mandy returned to Cornelia's palace Cornelia had finished changing into a Santa Claus costume. She didn't have a white beard, but she did have a red costume and hat.

Mandy asked, "Are you finally getting into the Christmas spirit?"

Cornelia answered, "I'm going to steal Lelouch and C. C.'s Christmas. Those fools will wakeup without a single present to open. I'll take their stockings too."

Mandy replied, "No offense dearie, but you're going too far."

Cornelia said, "Not at all. I'm just going to steal Lelouch and C. C.'s Christmas. They deserve it for causing me so much trouble during this year. I want you to participate."

Mandy asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Cornelia held Mandy's chin up and said, "Mandy, with your heart so bright, won't you be my reindeer tonight?"

Mandy asked, "You want me to dress up as a reindeer?"

Cornelia answered, "Yes." She gave Mandy a reindeer costume.

Mandy sighed and said, "Fine."

After Mandy got on a reindeer Halloween costume Cornelia said, "You look cute."

Mandy replied, "Um, thanks."

Cornelia and Mandy walked outside. Mandy found out that Cornelia painted one of her limos to look like a sleigh. She said, "Get in the limo and drive me to Lelouch's house."

Mandy replied, "Okay."

Several minutes later Cornelia arrived at Lelouch's house. Cornelia said, "Stay here while I take all of their presents."

Mandy replied, "I know that you truly don't want to do this dearie."

Cornelia stubbornly responded, "I assure you that I want to steal Lelouch's Christmas." She climbed up a ladder and got onto the roof. A chimney had been added to Lelouch's house recently and Cornelia was thankful for that. She climbed down the chimney.

After getting into Lelouch's house Cornelia started grabbing the presents and stuffing them into a giant bag. After bagging up the presents she took the stockings. She was about to stuff the tree up the chimney, but she got caught.

Lelouch had gotten up for a can of soda, but he thought that he saw Santa Claus. He was so tired that he couldn't tell that Cornelia was in his house. He said, "Hi Santa."

Cornelia was thankful that Lelouch was too tired to know what was really going on. She pretended to be Santa even though she didn't change the sound of her voice. She replied, "Um, hi Lelouch."

Lelouch asked, "Why are you taking the Christmas tree?"

Cornelia nervously answered, "There's a light on this tree that won't work so I'm going to repair it for you."

Lelouch asked, "Who cares about one little light? I doubt you'll get it repaired in time for Christmas so you might as well leave it alone."

Cornelia angrily said, "Get back to bed you fool."

Lelouch replied, "Okay, but you seem like Scrooge than Santa."

Cornelia stuffed the tree up the chimney. She took the bag of presents and returned to the limo. She said, "I managed to take every single present. Lelouch and C. C. will wakeup without any gifts. They'll have the most miserable Christmas of their lives."

Mandy sighed and said, "Lets go dearie. We need to get some sleep so we can celebrate Christmas."

Cornelia replied, "We're staying here."

Mandy asked, "Why?"

Cornelia answered, "I'm going to watch Lelouch and C. C. be mad and sad tomorrow when they wakeup without any presents. I opened the curtains while I was in the house so I can watch the fun. It'll be delightful revenge for me."

A few hours later Lelouch and C. C. woke up. They went to the living room and noticed that all of their presents were gone. C. C. asked, "Did you throw the rest of our presents out the window?"

Lelouch answered, "I didn't do that. It makes no sense that the presents were gone, because I saw Santa Claus last night."

C. C. replied, "Santa isn't real."

Lelouch responded, "But I saw him. The presents and stockings are gone. Plus the cookies have all been eaten up."

C. C. noticed that Lelouch had cookie crumbs on his pajamas. Lelouch said, "Maybe I accidentally stole our presents while sleeping."

Cornelia overheard Lelouch and said, "That fool is framing himself. It'll be delightful to see C. C. get mad at him."

Cornelia had confidence that C. C. would get mad at Lelouch, but that didn't happen. C. C. said, "I'm happy, not mad."

Lelouch asked, "How could you be happy without a single present to open?"

C. C. answered, "Because you're the only present I need on this day. Lelouch, you're not a holiday that I celebrate once a year. You're a present that I'm thankful for everyday."

Lelouch smiled and said, "Good point. Although I'm super disappointed about not getting a bunch of hip gifts I'm okay. There's gift more precious to me than the relationship we have."

C. C. blushed and said, "Merry Christmas Lelouch."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you." Lelouch and C. C. kissed.

Cornelia angrily asked, "How could those fools be happy without their gifts?"

Mandy answered, "Love is the only gift they need. I feel the same way."

Cornelia asked, "What do you mean?"

Mandy answered, "I had to sleep in the limo while wearing a reindeer costume and we've spent the morning standing out in the cold. Despite all of that I'm glad to be here, because I'm with you. There's no other present that I need."

Cornelia could feel her heart growing. She hugged Mandy and said, "I'm so sorry for making you play a part in this madness. I love you."

Mandy replied, "I love you too." Cornelia and Mandy kissed.

Cornelia said, "Lets celebrate Christmas at my house."

Mandy replied, "I think that you want to return Lelouch and C. C.'s presents first."

Cornelia sighed and said, "I guess that would be for the best." Cornelia knocked on the door.

C. C. opened the door and said, "Nice Santa costume." Cornelia explained to Lelouch and C. C. what happened. She handed them the bag of presents.

Lelouch said, "How dare you rob us on Christmas Eve."

C. C. gently tapped Lelouch's shoulder and said, "Christmas is about forgiving enemies and enjoying this important day."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I've never had an enemy return something that they stole from me. I respect that so I'll forgive you."

Cornelia smiled and said, "Thank you Lelouch. Because of your forgiveness I won't tell Suzaku that you stole his tree."

Lelouch replied, "Thanks."

C. C. asked, "Do you want to celebrate Christmas with Lelouch and me?"

Cornelia answered, "I'd rather just be with Mandy, but thank you for the offer."

Mandy said, "Give them a heartfelt goodbye."

Cornelia hugged Lelouch and C. C. and said, "Merry Christmas."

After Cornelia left Lelouch said, "Despite all of the antics this was a good Christmas."

C. C. replied, "Christmas used to be lonely and depressing for me."

Lelouch said, "You're never going to be alone on Christmas, because I'll always be with you."

C. C. smiled and replied, "Thank you." She hugged Lelouch and said, "We're going to have a lovely day together after you give Suzaku his tree back."

Lelouch asked, "Do I have to do that today?"

C. C. answered, "Yes, but after that we'll spend the day together."

Lelouch smiled and said, "I'm already excited." He kissed C. C. and hurried to Suzaku's house.

Meanwhile Cornelia and Mandy went to Cornelia's house. Cornelia said, "Thank you for saving this Christmas. I would of continued being a big jerk and would of had a bad Christmas if you hadn't of stopped me."

Mandy replied, "This is the best Christmas that I've ever had."

Cornelia asked, "How could it be better than any other Christmas you've had?"

Mandy answered, "Because this is the only Christmas that I've been with you."

Cornelia smiled and said, "You're going to see me every Christmas."

Mandy replied, "Then my biggest Christmas wish has been granted."

Cornelia smiled at Mandy. She used to despise Christmas, but she learned to love Christmas more than any other holiday.


End file.
